


Uncomplicated

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Joy Day Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

> For MORE JOY DAY for Shannon730's prompt - "Willow/Spike, anything fluffy."

The things he would do for his girl. It was almost embarrassing what he'd do for her. It wasn't as if she asked for anything; Willow just wasn't the type to ask for romantic sentiments or declarations. He hadn't written poetry in years but she was the type to inspire flowery lines.

He smiled as she walked in the door to his crypt, carefully closing the door behind her as there were still a few minutes of sunlight left. She dropped her bag on the floor, took off her coat, and laid it on the chair by the door. Chatting about her last class, she walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of juice.

It was truly astonishing how quickly she'd wedged her way into his life. From first kiss to her moving in... it had taken about a month. It made Spike smile to think of how swiftly and easily she'd become important to him. After a lifetime of taking care of high maintenance females, he'd finally found a woman who wanted nothing more than someone to love her, good conversation, and apple juice in the fridge.

"What're you smiling at?" she asked, standing above his spot on the couch with a warm grin on her face.

"Thinking about this witch I know," he said, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her softly on the neck before pressing a delicate kiss on her lips. "Apparently, she has a thing for vampires."

"Oh really? A witch interested in a vampire? Who would'o thunk it?"


End file.
